Oh Really!
by Pacrastination-Personified
Summary: yumi goes for a stroll in the park to vent some anger. she stumbles across a familair face and well things get a little heated


**I think I'll try a small oneshot**

**First one so be nice**

**Here we go**

**Oh really!**

"THATS IT!" yumi yelled while slamming the door of her house

Yumi's parent had some friends over and got into to an argument make a complete show of them. Yumi was tired of her parent giving disgrace to their family name by embarrassing themselves on numerous occasions. The fights were over stupid things. Her father would say a snide remark and a full on fed would begin and she was at the end of her thither with it.

She started walking, noticing how nippy it was and the fact she forgot her jacket she wrapped her arms around herself. Yumi had no particular destination just where ever her feet would take her. She started weighing down her options

'I could go to kadic, but its 11 so it's too late and I don't want to disturb anyone' yumi thought while kicking a stone on the ground

'maybe the factory...oh god no, it's creepy enough during the day I don't want to imagine what it's like during the night' she continued marking of places to go because there was no way she going back to that battlefield she called home. She noticed she was outside the park entrance

'Sure why not' she thought

Yumi started walking around the park, it was a little eerie but yumi knew she could defend herself. Those years of fighting xana and sparring with Ulrich had paid off. Then her thoughts wandered to Ulrich.

'I don't get it, why did I say I just wanted to be friends...I do like him, I know that but it just blurted out and I couldn't take it back...now he has a girlfriend and my chances with him have gone down the shithole' Yumi's head dropped as she thought of this

Her thoughts had all come to a halt as she saw someone up ahead. It was too dark to recognise who it was. They were sitting on the fence 

surrounding the river looking out to it. Yumi just kept walking hoping they wouldn't see her. But as she got closer she saw it was someone she knew. She slowly walked up to him

"Ulrich?" yumi asked

"Wah...oh god...it's you, you scared the living bejesus out of me "Ulrich said holding his hand to his heart getting off the fence

"Sorry, so what has you trekking through the park so late at night" yumi questioned with a giggle

"Me and char got into yet ANOTHER fight, surprise surprise" Ulrich said turning and leaning on the fence so he was facing the river again, there was something about the river that calmed him

Yumi hoped onto the fence and sat beside him.

"What was it about this time" yumi asked with a hint of joy. She was happy cause Ulrich and charlotte had been having problems for some time but she was still unhappy to see her friend upset

"I didn't save her a seat next to me at lunch, isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard" Ulrich answered

"You are kidding me...hah ha, all over a seat!" yumi said laughing at how stupid it was. She almost lost her balance and fell but regained herself before she could

"Whoa, be careful" Ulrich said. Yumi noticed that Ulrich had grabbed her wrist in attempt to keep her from falling. She could feel the electricity surging through her at his touch

"em...so do you think this fight will bide over" yumi asked trying to hide the faint pink in her cheeks ' stop blushing yumi, you're acting like a child, you're not meant to blush at your age...stop it!'

"No, because I don't think I want it to bide over" Ulrich said turning his head and looking at her

"Oh no" yumi said looking at him as well this time keeping cool and collected

"No, I'm sick of her trying to find fights and always nit picking at me. She's too childish I need someone more mature, you know?" Ulrich said standing up straight and leaning his backside against the fence now

"Yeah, she was a bit of a child. Like come on she wore cords, do you really want to call that your girlfriend"

Ulrich couldn't help laughing at this. He let out a laugh and if yumi wasn't sitting on a fence her legs would have given way

"Oh and you're so fashionable miss I still wear op to toe black even though it's not the 90's" Ulrich retorted back

"Oi!" yumi gasped trying to punch Ulrich playfully on the arm. This only made her push herself off the fence. Yumi closed her eyes waiting for impact but for some reason it never came. Instead one arm circled her waist while the other tried to keep both of them on the ground. One of Yumi's hands rested on his shoulder whiles the other on the back of his neck. They just stayed like that for a while

"So...got anyone in mind who's mature enough for you" yumi asked still in the same position

"There was this one girl, but she turned me down" Ulrich said feeling himself grow closer to yumi

"Oh yeah, this girl must have been an idiot. I don't know anyone who can resist the charm of Ulrich stern" yumi said with a gleam in her eye

"To this day she was the only one but I have a feeling that's gonna change" Ulrich said while smirking

"Oh really!" yumi said with a cocked eyebrow

"Real-"before Ulrich could finish yumi had crashed her lips onto his. Ulrich at first was shocked at first but soon eased into it with as much intensity as yumi was giving. The kiss was soon deepened and both of them couldn't stop. Her hands where now roaming his hair while his where grabbing at her hips. Both battling it out with their tongues for dominance. She pressed her hand to the back of his head wanting more. He was caressing up the side of her leg while pressing into her. Trying to be closer to her but still trying to keep her on the fence. But he couldn't keep her steady for long. The kiss was too intense and both of them fell backwards over the fence.

Both of them tumbled back into the river. It was only shallow. Yumi was underneath Ulrich propped up on her elbows while he was above her on all fours.

"Well this is a predicament" he said breaking the silence

"What the fact we just had a big make-out session or cause where in 3 inches deep water

"Em...both" Ulrich said laughing a bit

Ulrich leaned down and kissed yumi again but this time not as intensely. This lasted for about 5 minutes before Ulrich pulled apart

"I told you, you couldn't resist the Ulrich stern charm"

**Well there you have it folks**

**My first oneshot**

**Here's hoping you like it**

**Read and enjoy**

**Review and criticism is welcomed**

**Hasta leigo**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


End file.
